La excepción
by Henta-Hime
Summary: "Zoro había jurado no volver a permitir que alguien domara su corazón tan profundamente como Kuina, ella sería su única debilidad pasada, un motivo para ser el mejor del mundo en el futuro… pero, Zoro debía pedirle disculpas a Kuina ahora. Porque sin percatarse cuándo, aquel estúpido cocinero le había hecho romper su promesa" /Yaoi/


¡Hola!~ bueno, hoy estaba un poco volcada por el lado del drama tintado de ligero, ligerísimo Angst, así que salió esto, pero la ñoña dentro mío obligó a que diera un giro meloso hacia el final, así que bueno, eso ._.

¡Espero que les guste!~

* * *

Él no lloraba jamás. Seguramente de niño lo hubiese hecho mucho, pero no ahora. Llorar era para débiles, muestra de debilidad, fragilidad expuesta. Desde la muerte de Kuina, él había jurado jamás volver a derramar una lágrima por no ser capaz de proteger a un ser amado. Había jurado, que Kuina sería la única a quien lloraría por última vez, su única debilidad… la única persona que se había adueñado tanto de su corazón como para provocarle sentirse mal. La única excepción. Durante largos años había entrenado tan fuerte como era posible para convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo, ahora podía cortar montañas de un sablazo si así lo deseaba, por eso es que lo sabía con certeza: él era fuerte.

Se había lo suficientemente fuerte, tan, tan fuerte, que estaba seguro de que nunca más tendría que soltar una lágrima.

…

¿Verdad?

— ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta ahora! –la temblorosa y aguada voz de Chopper arañaba con fuerza sus oídos, sus gritos eran realmente ruidosos… ¿por qué no despertaba?

—No es gracioso… no es nada… gracioso, despierta por favor… por favor… -Nami también temblaba, temblaba muchísimo. Escucharla hablar tan entrecortada resultaba algo raro para él, Nami era muy fuerte como para llorar así.

¿Por qué estaban todos tan preocupados? Claro que él iba a abrir sus ojos, sabía que sólo estaba cansado por la dura batalla. ¿Es que no lo entendían?

Luffy, por dios, no había visto llorar a Luffy así desde la despedida del Merry. Luffy gritaba muy, muy alto, incluso para ser él. Frunció un poco su entrecejo, le estaba molestando tanto griterío. ¡Él sólo estaba durmiendo un rato, cielos!

Chopper había hecho hasta lo imposible para detener el sangrado, pero podía ver que a través del vendaje las manchas rojizas volvían a aflorar. Parece que realmente se había pasado esta vez, ese tonto. Paseó su cabeza por el destrozado lugar, es verdad que había muchísima sangre desparramada… pero, eso no era un problema ¿cierto? Él había perdido peores cantidades en otras ocasiones y nada pasó, ¿por qué habría de ser distinto esa vez? Sus amigos sólo estaban siendo ridículamente exagerados, es decir, ellos lloraban por todo, siempre.

Pero el gemidito ahogado de la morena a su lado le desconcertó, la miró incrédulo un segundo, ella… ¡ella estaba llorando! Y fue cuando una dolorosa punzada de realidad le golpeó de pronto. No, ¿por qué ella, la siempre estoica Robin, estaba llorando? ¡Vamos, él sólo dormía! ¡Sólo estaba descansando! ¿Qué no lo ven?

Sólo estaba descansando…

Brook no fue capaz de agarrar su violín en aquel momento, su única música provenía de las abundantes lágrimas que surcaban sus vacíos ojos, algo raro… siendo que él no tenía ojos…

¿Por qué nadie le escuchaba? ¡Les está diciendo que sólo necesita dormir! Maldición, ¡quiten esas caras! Franky, Franky tenía que escucharle… no, él estaba en el mismo lamentable estado que Luffy y Usopp, no podría hacerle entender.

— ¡Ya… no es gracioso! Despierta, ¡abre tus ojos, por favor! –El grito de Nami desgarró el cielo y los oídos de sus compañeros. Todos lloraban ahora, ¿por qué? ¡no lo entendía! Él sólo… sólo…

No, pareciera que estaba empezando a entender que aquel que yacía en el suelo, con una herida que le atravesaba enormemente el pecho de lado a lado, no sólo estaba _durmiendo_. Le miró, largo, tendido, sin terminar de comprender. Quiso gritarle a Chopper que se moviera, que hiciera algo para ayudarle, ¡que le salvara! Pero su voz no salía. Era gracioso, pero podría jurar que de hecho, su voz había muerto desde el instante en que le vio caer _dormido_. Ah… tal vez por eso nadie le escuchaba, sólo les estaba gritando en su cabeza.

Pero nadie podía meterse en su cabeza, excepto él. Y, claramente, él no podía leer su mente ahora.

Oye, tú, despierta. Nadie lo está escuchando, tú tienes que ser su voz… tienes que decirles que él tiene razón y sólo estás haciendo el vago.

Maldito estúpido, ¿por qué tenía que arriesgarse de esa forma? Se supone que se había vuelto más fuerte durante estos dos años, ¿es que acaso era un engaño? No, sabía que no era su culpa… esos malditos pacifistas habían sido modificados muy bien, incluso a él le costó encargarse de los suyos… pero ¡aún así! Siempre eras tú quien decías que morirías después de él para bailar sobre su tumba, ¿qué pasó con eso, eh? ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Tienes que cumplir tus promesas! ¡Regresa y cumple tu maldita promesa!

Se sentía débil de pronto. Miró sus manos y el pequeño charco de sangre bajo sus pies, ah… parece que no había sido el único que se había pasado en la pelea. Estúpido cocinero, ¡tenía hambre! ¡Tienes que despertar y cocinar tanta comida que su boca no pueda terminar de comer!

— ¡OYE TÚ, DEJA DE PREOCUPARNOS POR NADA! ¡MUEVE TU CULO DE UNA BUENA VEZ! ¡NO PODEMOS PERDER TANTO TIEMPO POR TU CULPA!

Los Mugiwara voltearon sorprendidos por el rugido de quien hasta entonces había guardado silencio. Todos lo vieron incrédulos, incapaces de creer lo que estaban mirando… y fue que entendieron: él era quien más preocupado estaba…

—Zoro…

— ¡DESPIERTA YA, COCINERO DE MIERDA!

El silencio dolió más que cualquier herida, unos minutos en que ninguno fue capaz de decir palabra alguna. Chopper cambiaba entre lágrimas el vendaje del rubio, por tercera vez, esperando que algo cambiara con ello. Y cuando su patita sintió la contracción del músculo, sus ojos desorbitaron.

— ¡SANJI!

Ocho cabezas se elevaron ante la alarma, viendo al doctor quien víctima de un arrebato, se había lanzado a llorar al pecho magullado del cocinero, el pecho que ahora latía, suave y como un ronroneo, pero audible. Nami cubrió su cara para detener las incesantes lágrimas de alivio que brotaban de sus ojos, Robin sonrió todavía afectada, mientras que los otros cuatro chicos festejaron tan poco discretos y extravagantes como podían, obviando el hecho de que hacía sólo unos segundos desaforaban sus voces en llanto.

—A quién… llamas cocinero de mierda… tú… cabeza de alga –se oía frágil, como si el aire se escapara con demasiada rapidez de su pecho, aplastado por Chopper. No entendía del todo qué estaba pasando, pero parecía que los había preocupado más de lo debido.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y ayudándose del doctor y Nami, pudo incorporarse lo suficiente como para recostar su espalda en una roca detrás suya. Le abrumaban los gritos y vitoreas de sus amigos, pero no distinguía la del estúpido espadachín. Abrió sus ojos dispuesto a pelear verbalmente un poco, mas la impactante visión frente a él le esfumó toda gana.

No sólo ante la suya, sino que ante las miradas de todos los sombreros de paja, el estoico guerrero, inquebrantable y rudo Roronoa Zoro, cayó arrodillado frente a Sanji… con su adulta cara empapada en lágrimas. Y por si aquello parecía demasiado ilusorio, el abrazo que le aferró a su amplio pecho le hizo comprobar que, en efecto, sí era real. Y cuánto.

Sujetaba cada vez con más fuerza, casi como si temiera que desapareciera si lo soltaba. Sanji oía claramente los gemidos y el irregular movimiento de su cuerpo. ¡Estúpido e irresistible cabeza de alga! Incluso en momentos así le desconcertaba por completo, pero aquel abrazo se sentía tan jodidamente bien, que sólo pudo enroscar sus brazos como pudo y responderle. Mugiwaras miraron ciertamente conmovidos, sonriendo a todo momento.

Zoro había jurado no volver a permitir que alguien domara su corazón tan profundamente como Kuina, ella sería su única debilidad pasada, un motivo para ser el mejor del mundo en el futuro… pero, Zoro debía pedirle disculpas a Kuina ahora. Porque sin percatarse cuándo, aquel estúpido cocinero pervertido de mierda, con sus ridículas cejas rizadas, había usurpado sin medidas su corazón. Él le obligó a romper su promesa, él le obligó a llorar por alguien más… pero, eso estaba bien, ¿cierto?

Porque si él le había obligado a romper sus fundamentos, Zoro haría lo mismo. Lo obligaría a permanecer a su lado en todo momento, para asegurarse de poder protegerlo siempre. No importaba cuánto le costara, lo obligaría a entregarle su corazón así como Sanji lo había obligado a él, inconscientemente. Pero, por cómo respondía el intenso beso que ahora le daba, Zoro tenía el presentimiento de que no tendría que insistir tanto como pensaba.

Estaba seguro, completamente seguro, de que Sanji sería la única excepción ahora.

* * *

¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado!~

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
